


alive

by slwtwn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concerts, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: it was 1:03 am, watching my old concert vids instead of school work. i tweeted a part of this fic and decided to create an entire story around it. feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was 1:03 am, watching my old concert vids instead of school work. i tweeted a part of this fic and decided to create an entire story around it. feelings

it starts with nervousness. then happiness. _"i got in._ " you keep telling yourself. _"it's happening."_ waves of excitement wash over you, as you just think about it. the days closer to it happening, waves of excitement and happiness, mixed with nervousness wash over you. the day is here. you have been counting down. it's here. you can't believe it. the wait is longer than all those days combined. you arrived, you're inside. people are standing close to you, you feel uncomfortable. the repeated buzzing of a sound bounces through the hall. nervousness and feeling kind of ill. you laugh and another wave of excitement _"it's really happening"_. it's time. why is nothing happening? the lights go off, your nausea feels more prominent than ever. the music starts, you all scream along the perfectly crafted lyrics. the curtain drops. there they are. in real life. it goes over so fast. you forget all your problems for a minute. everyone around you is there for the same reason. you hold hands with them. you feel close to them. you don't know them. but they need it as much as you. you get a hug as you feel yourself crying. _"it's real."_ you scream the lyrics as loud as you can. _"we're alive"_ , you want to scream. but you keep sticking to the lyrics. the end is nearing, and you put more energy in it. more familiar tunes bounce through the hall. suddenly, it's dark. soft piano sounds and carefully crafted words are placed out in the open. _"you got one more in you?"_ you jump, like you did the entire evening. a beat, beating along with your heartbeat. _"i'm alive"_. when you feel the confetti raining down, and you know its over, but you can't quite grasp it. you feel happy and sad, at the same time. how? you get hugged, tears flow down your cheeks. it's over. what now? you feel zombified as you stumble back home. _"did that happen?"_ you cry, days, months after. _"i miss them"_. and after a few weeks you realize. _"it happened."_

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BUT IT'S LIKE 2 WEEKS AFTER I ACTUALLY WATNED TO POST THIS BUT THEN IT DIDN'T WORK RIP AND YET AGAIN ITS LATE AND I NEED TO WORK FOR SCHOOL


End file.
